Partners of the chronically ill or dying are an at-risk health group; not only do they share the risky habits of their ill partner, since illness onset, they are faced with the stress of caregiving, a difficult role that can compete with other household, economic, or personal responsibilities. Within this at-risk group, prior research has identified a group even more at risk: those with low income or limited resources. Although there is a strong correlation between low income and worse health outcomes among partners of the chronically ill or dying, it is unknown whether a resource intervention could in fact ameliorate their health. In this investigation, this question is investigated directly by examining the spouses of Social Security Disability Insurance (SSDI) beneficiaries before and after their partners receiving cash benefits and become eligible for Medicare. The first aim of the analysis is to provide a comprehensive documentation of the health status and health care utilization of spouses as their partner progresses through the SSDI program. The advantage of studying the SSDI spousal population is that they span age, race, income, education, as well as diagnostic conditions. The second aim of the analysis is to use econometric techniques to identify the causal relationship between positive resource interventions and partner health. The contribution of the investigation will be to evaluate existing policy (SSDI) and determine if resource interventions are a successful policy tool in improving the health of this at-risk population, one that will continue to grow as the population ages.